


办公室恋情

by Caroline999



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroline999/pseuds/Caroline999
Summary: 麻瓜设定总裁秘书哈×总裁德





	办公室恋情

“嗯，别顶那儿……我们回家做好不好……啊！这儿人太多……嗯……”

Harry看着Draco难得失态地求饶，下身不疾不徐地往里顶着，

“叫声老公来听听啊宝贝儿”

Draco急哭了，谁能想到平时听话稳重的秘书这么不禁勾引。本来只是想调戏调戏这个腼腆秘书，结果直接被摁在桌子上扯了领带脱了裤子就干。

"老公……老公我错了老公……我们回家做……"

Draco掐着嗓子甜叫着，祈求Harry赶紧理智回笼放过他。

Harry吻着Draco的天鹅颈，留下一个又一个印记，边在他耳边轻语，边往里狠撞，

“宝贝儿你知不知道，你每次坐在办公桌后面一本正经的样子都让我都很想立马扒光你把你操死在桌上？”

“……唔！呜呜呜呜闭嘴……哈啊！不行了，我……我要……”

Draco昂起脖子无声尖叫着射在Harry小腹上，泪光潋滟的样子让Harry心动地吻了吻他的眼角。

“原来你喜欢听这种话啊宝贝儿，那我再说说你那次开会上台喝水，台下一片人跷二郎腿的时候我都恨不得当场把你压在演讲台上狠狠干你让别人都知道你只能被我操？”

Harry知道Draco特别喜欢他压着嗓子说话，就连他感冒后沙哑的声音都能让这个小淫娃脸红心跳地调整坐姿。

“呜……老公……我错了……回家好不好……”

Draco被这些话刺激到下身再次耸立，可又不得不祈祷这场情事赶紧结束。

Harry漫不经心地抱起Draco换了个姿势，他一手撑在桌上，一手揽着Draco的腰，

“我射出来就放过你”

Draco脸红地咬着牙，双腿支起来跪在Harry跨两边，努力讨好着这个故意使坏的人，摇起小屁股上下套弄着Harry的阴茎，把他的西装外套往下扯着，往他耳朵旁吹气。

Harry闭上眼享受地粗喘了几声，

“加油宝贝儿，老公一点感觉都没有”

没感觉那你喘个鬼？！

Draco磨着牙加大了摆动幅度，伺候着“性冷淡”的Harry。

扣扣……

“Malfoy!合同你看好了没？我要拟下一份了！”

“嘶。”

Harry被猛然夹紧的Draco爽到，掐住腰就开始顶撞。

“嗯!嗯!嗯!你疯了吗！”Draco小声惊叫着，抓着Harry的肩膀上下起伏。

“哈呜……别……”

“Hermione，你直接拟下一份，我在帮Draco看着。”

Harry毫不停歇的往里顶弄，欣赏够了心上人委屈含泪的眼神后终于开口。

“好吧。你别什么事都揽着，他这个总裁看起来比你还清闲。”

“该死的Granger！你们平时这么聊我的吗？！”

“Ron偶尔发发牢骚，不过我可没加入啊宝贝儿”

Harrry啄吻着Draco的嘴角，下身不停地抽插。

“嗯嗯嗯……我要把你们几个都开了！啊啊！哈嗯……”

Harry闷闷地笑着，手中滑腻精瘦的腰令他爱不释手的摩挲着。

突然Draco拉起Harry往身后的单人沙发倒去，腿摆开成M型趴好，顺便把Harry的腕表扯下来把玩，

“姿势不舒服，换一个”

Harry愣了几秒，才无语地凑上去亲了口他，

“感情刚才的羞涩害怕都是假的？”

“偶尔陪你玩点小情趣嘛，你不是也挺开心？”

Harry轻笑地亲吻着Draco的脊椎一路向下，色情地舔弄着腰窝，下身再次开始摆动，大开大合的往里干着。

Draco撑在沙发靠背上哼哼唧唧地随着Harry的挺动呻吟着。摇着腰迎合Harry的动作。

“再深点！啊！啊！嗯啊！”

Harry猛地一撞顶得Draco腰身酥软，找准了令Draco发狂的点狠狠肏着，啪啪的碰撞声和黏腻的水声在办公室里回荡着。

Draco在猛烈地攻势下没过多久就咬着下唇射了。绞紧的后穴让Harry粗喘了几声，趁Draco还颤抖着没回神时，抬起一边腿架上肩膀，跪在他身侧狠狠捣弄着，动作又快又狠，没几下也射在了Draco里面。

“宝贝儿，你真棒。”Harry抱着Draco吻在他汗湿的额前，在他的脖颈上留下一个又一个标记宣示着主权。

没得到回应的Harry疑惑地低头看去，哑然失笑。

“怎么睡了?”

“我超困，工作交给你了，记得给我清理。”Draco闭着眼睛熟练地命令道。

“反正除了干你，你的所有事也要我干就对了。”

“嗯哼”


End file.
